The Time of Sorrow
by Fanatic-Fanatica
Summary: Being chased by Imperials, the Millennium Falcon encounters an anomaly to another universe, the universe of post Season 5 Babylon 5. Three Chapters are up. ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue

Babylon 5/Star Wars space combat... a little something I've wanted to do.

EarthForce, the ISA and the Rebellion go head to head with the Empire and their treacherous new allies, the Shadows loyal assistants, the Drakh and co...

**Outskirts of the Ilum system, Galactic Day 329**

The ship rocked. Circuits blew and sparks flew. The secret smuggling compartments lost their lids as turbolaser blast after turbolaser blast hit the shields. One such lid flew into the main living area and landed on R2-D2 who screamed. Everyone was having a hard time holding on. Han Solo and Chewie fought to keep the _Falcon_ under control. Luke was desperatly manning one of the gun turrets, but he was barely scratching that Star Destroyer. As another blast hit the ship, Leia called out

"Is the hyperdrive ready yet?" Han threw back his head and shouted "NO! Just two more minutes, OK?"

"We don't have two minutes!" R2 screamed again. C-3PO was babbling about how they were all going to die horrible deaths if the Empire captured them. Chewbacca roared at Solo. "All right Chewie, I got it," he turned again, "30 seconds!" he called, "Then we're outta here!.

Meanwhile Luke was fighting off TIE fighters in the dorsal turret. One fighter came from dead ahead, but it didn't stand a chance. Luke aimed and fired at its control module. Two lasers smashed into the TIE and it exploded in an orange fireball. As the desbris cleared, however, a blue vortex appeared. Lightning like flashes surrounded it. Luke's expression turned to horror.

"Han!" he shouted, "Turn away from that blue thing!" Immediatly, Han and Chewie started flicking buttons and pulling levers to try and get away from the blue vortex. But it was all in vain.

"It's pulling us in!" cried Han. The _Falcon_ twisted and turned, hut nothing could stop it from tumbling into the blue abyss. The Star Destroyer and its accompanying fighters all hit reverse thrust and turned away, but a few TIE's were pulled in aswell. All the ships pulled in found themselves in a strange red region with dark black clouds and flashes of lightning. The Rebel troupe stared through the cockpit windows at this phenomenon in absolute amazement. It was beautiful, yet horrible at the same time. Even the TIE pilots couldn't believe their eyes.

Just then, R2 beebed and booped. C-3PO readily translated.

"R2 says that he detects a beacon in a different part of space. He believes he can get us to it and use it to get us out of here, if you would allow him to interface with the ship." Solo looked at the droids, face stressed.

"Alright. May aswell be were that beacon is than here." Within seconds, R2 had connected with the _Falcon_'s computer core and 'opened' the beacon's code. However, that created _another_ vortex. The entire troupe screamed as the vortex's strong gravitational forces pulled them in. They were once again, followed...

**Babylon 5, August 3rd, 2268**

Captain Elisabeth Lochley guided in another _Achilles_ type freighter. There hadn't been much action since the _Excalibur_ had departed in search of a cure to the plague at Earth. Just a few hiccups here and there. She stood at the main console, legs crossed, rolling her head out of boredom. A shrill beeping tone sounded from across C'n'C at Lt. Corwin's station.

"Jumpgate activated. There's a vessel coming through. NO, make that 12 vessels coming through. Most of them appear to be fighters. Captain, I'm detecting weapons fire!"

Lochley perked up at that. "Are they firing at us?" she shot. Corwin shook his head. "No Sir. They appear to firing at the first vessel that came through. None of those ships have known power signatures. They appear to be of races we haven't encountered before." Another beep sounded. "They are hailing us, priority one." Lochley nodded her head, "Let it through." A man's voice came over the speakers.

"Attention unknown space station. We are under attack by Imperial fighters and are requesting immediate assistance! We have lost weapons and engines are failing! Please respond!" The man was surprisingly speaking English. Lochley turned to Corwin. "What's the design of that ship Lieutenant?"

"Its got a lot of space inside. It appears to be a lightly armed freighter." Lochley turned back to the firefight. She had an obligation to protect any vessel requesting help. She straightened up and started giving orders.

"Scramble Zeta Squadron and order them to protect that freighter. Then tell the freighter that help is on the way."

Alarms yelled as the pilots for Zeta Squad rushed into the hanger bay and jumped into their Thunderbolts. The bay doors opened and, one-by-one, the two-seater 'Fury's zoomed out to the ship's aid.

"Attention Imperial fighters," said Lochley, "You are violating neutral space by firing weapons. Leave at once, or our fighters will engage." As the Thunderbolts surrounded the strange circular vessel, the hostile fighters closed in and fired on Zeta 3. Green bolts ripped through the aerofoils of the ship, but surprising little critical damage was done, although the pilot would have to be careful when banking. Zeta squad immediately engaged the Imperials, and soon gained the upper hand. Their superior maneuverability meant the enemy fighters couldn't keep on their sixes. In no time at all, the hostiles were eliminated.

"Thank you station. Much appreciated. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be here right now. Permission to come aboard for repairs?" Lochley wasn't sure at this point. No First Contact protocol had been carried out. No _official_ one anyway.

"Permission granted... what is your ships name?"

"The _Millenium Falcon_ at your service." said the man.

Lochley smiled. "Permission Granted _Millenium_ _Falcon_. Welcome to _Babylon 5_!"

**Hope you like this first chapter ppls!**


	2. Consequences

Part 2

The _Millenium Falcon_ is in the sancturary of Babylon 5 and everyone is asking questions. Meanwhile, the Star Destroyer is deciding what to do...

**Babylon 5, Epsilon System, 10 minutes after Contact**

Captain Lochley stood in Docking Bay 5 awaiting the strange human man from the freighter they just saved. Well, she thought he was human. Zack Allen and two Security guards stood nearby. After what seemed like an eternity, a man appeared. He was dressed in black trousers, a white shirt and black waistcoat. A brown belt with a gun holster was at his waist. Then someone else appeared. Lochley's eyes widened with surprise. She hadn't been aware of a second man aboard, though it would explain the defensive fire the freighter gave. He was dressed all in black, cape and all. A short, silver truncheon was at his side. A mercenary? A woman with a wacky hairstyle came from behind the pressure doors followed by a disgusting looking creature that was absolutely COVERED in hair. The guards immediatly ripped their PPG's out of their holsters and charged the caps. The thing roared.

"Hey hey easy! Easy!" cried the first man. He had the same voice as the man she had talked to. This was the captain.

"Put those blasters away, or he'll get real mad. Otherwise, he's pretty harmless." The guards looked at Zack, who shrugged, but made them holster their weapons. The thing calmed down at once. Lochley then became aware of a whirring noise, and some electronic babbling. She gasped as a golden man and a minature Dalek came around the corner.

"Look R2, a welcoming commitee!" said the golden man, "Greetings. I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations. It is a pleasure to meet you ma'am." A cyborg?

"3PO?" said the captain.

"Yes Master Solo?"

"Shut up." With that, he came forward and put out his hand.

"Captain Han Solo of the _Millenium Falcon_, Rebel Alliance, at your service." he introduced. Lochley accepted his offer of a handshake and introduced herself,

"Captain Elizabeth Lochley, Earthforce. Welcome to Babylon 5 Mr Solo. This is Zack Allen, Chief of Station Security." Zack smiled and gave a friendly wave. Han nodded his head in recognition.

"It is my undue 'pleasure' to introduce these womp-rats. You've already met C-3PO. He's a protocol droid with an overactive speech unit. The guy in black is Luke Skywalker. He's a Jedi, so don't point any weapons at him. The furball is my first mate Chewbacca, though you can call him Chewie. And that, is the wonderful Princess Leia." Lochley was once again taken by surprise. She was about to courtsy and say 'Your majesty', when Leia waved her hand and shook her head solemnly.

"Not anymore. My world was destroyed by the Empire. I'm one of the last survivors." she explained. A wild series of beeps filled the room. Lochley, Zack and the guards all checked their comlinks, then noticed the dalek. It was rocking about, trying to get noticed. This time, Luke spoke up, "That's R2-D2. He activated your beacon here. He saved us all." Lochley smiled.

"Great... what is he?" she quizzed. Luke looked dumbfounded.

"He's an Astromech droid, R2 series. How could you not know?" Luke quizzed. Zack stepped forward before things got a bit out of hand.

"We've never seen anything like these droids or... Chewie here before." Solo had an 'are you serious?' face. Leia just looked confused.

"Why every race in the galaxy has droids. Mouse droids, protocol droids, even Assassin droids." she told the EarthForce personnel.

"Well obviously not every race." one of the guards put in. Luke spoke up again,

"Your fighters. I've never seen anything move with that kind of agility before. They destroyed those TIE's in minutes and Imperial TIE fighters are the most agile fighters in the galaxy!" he quipped. Lochley shook her head slowly. Everything was slowly going to hell.

"Nothing can beat an Earth Alliance Thunderbolt class Starfury for agilty. Speed, yes, agility, not even close. Look, we're not even in the conference room, and already we are arguing about things that don't make sense!" she showed the motley crew the guards.

"These two gentleman will show you the way to my office and we can continue our... discussion there. Agreed?" She sighed with relief as they slowly nodded their heads.

"We will have to take your weapons though," Zack added. There were a couple of groans, "Sorry, Station policy." he said quickly. With a few mumbles, Han Solo handed over his gun, Leia her small protective weapon and Chewie his crossbow. Luke however, wouldn't part with his truncheon. "A Jedi is defenseless without his lightsaber." A guard tried to take it, but he found it stuck fast. No-one noticed Skywalker holding his hand in an odd position. The guard eventually gave up, and they all moved on. Lochley and Zack were last out of the bay.

"Ya know what Londo said about us humans being part of a lost Centauri colony Captain?" he asked, "I think I'm slowly starting to believe it." Lochley couldn't help but agree. Something wasn't right.

**Star Destroyer **_**Intimidator**_**, Ilum system, Galactic Day 330**

"You are sure our scouts have found no trace of the Rebels in this void?" Rear-Admiral Fent exclaimed angrily. He had the Princess and that Jedi in his grasp and they had slipped away at the last minute, albeit accidently. That had been very annoying. If his superiors found out they had escaped, then he could be on very dangerous ground. He had heard about what had happened to the previous commander of Lord Vader's task force at Hoth and he didn't want to suffer a similar fate.

"Absolutely Admiral," a young bridge officer replied, "They do keep on picking up strange signals on unfamiliar frequencies, but no trace of the rebel ship I'm afraid." Fent slammed his fists down on a control panel. This was definately going on his permanent record, but only if he couldn't help it.

"What does that signal say? Could it be an unknown rebel frequency?" The officer tapped into one of them. It turned out to be a single beacon to another place.

"Where to?" Fent demanded. The officer did some more button pushing. "A place called 'Babylon 5' sir. It doesn't appear to be far from the void." Fent rolled it over in his head. It sounded like a planet.

"Can we access the beacon?" he quizzed. The officer turned to face the Admiral.

"With an Astromech at hand, I believe so Sir." Fent stared at him for a second before giving his orders.

"Take the _Intimidator_ into the rift." he ordered. The officer was taken aback.

"Sir I must protest. The gravitational forces of the void are strong. They could do untold damage." Fent growled at him.

"Are refusing a direct order?" his eyes filled with rage.

"No Sir," replied the officer, "But I will be citing this action in my official report." Fent dismissed it with a flick of his head.

"Helm, ahead slow. Take us _into_ the rift," A satisfactory rumble answered his call as the three huge Ion engines were powered up, "And find an Astromech and get it to ready to interface. Let's make this as quick as possible." And then Fent grinned at the view from the bridge windows turned red.

**Babylon 5, C'n'C**

It had taken many hours of debate, but Lochley and the crew of the _Falcon_ had come to a conclusion. The _Millenium Falcon_ had stumbled into a different reality, and it was gonna be hell getting them back. A squadron of Starfury's had been despatched into hyperspace to search for event which had brought them here. For now, they were in protective custody, just in case the Empire came calling. They had been taking it turns to watch over the jumpgate to if the Star Destroyer had follwed. But so far, it seemed a pretty pointless proposition. A good 156 ships had come into B5 space since watch had started, none of them Imperial. It was early the morning after arrival. The Stafury's had returned with news of a hyperspace rift which lead to unknown space. Good news for the Rebel crew. All that needed to happen was for the _Falcon_'s engines to be repaired.

"But these people are too god damn primitive!" Han said to himself quietly. He watched the jumpgate open another blue vortex and once again, dismissed a starliner with a yawn. 'These people don't anything close to even Mandalorian Tihaar.' quoting his least favorite beverage. Life with the Rebels could be so unpredictable.

A shrill tone sounded. 'Jumpgate activated' Han said to himself seconds before Corwin said it himself.

"Jumpgate activated," Corwin said (surprise, surprise), "Vessel coming through. Strange. I don't recognise this one." Solo perked up at that. 'It could just be a malfunction' he thought, 'It's nothing to worry about'. He strolled over to Corwin's panel and peered over the Lieutenant's shoulder. He gasped in alarm. All hopes of the scanners malfunctioning vanished. The station scanners confirmed it. Not by name, but definately in shape. An Imperator-II class capital ship: An Imperial Star Destroyer.

"Oh god, they're here!" he exclaimed. Corwin, jumped, then cooly lifted his link to his mouth and pressed transmit.

"Lochley to C'n'C. They're here." Meanwhile, Han Solo was fuming. He turned to Corwin.

"Your imcompetent fighters lead them here! Straight from that damned snow planet! Walked right into the Empire's front door!" Corwin was confused.

"I don't see how. Our Starfury's came across a desert planet on the other side of the rift," he responded, "The rift couldn't have just moved!" A whir told Han that the door to the room had opened and several footsteps signified that people, specifically, his companions and Captain Lochley, had entered. He immediatly went to join Leia as the door shut behind her.

"Captain, they are trying to hail us," Corwin piped up, "They don't appear to have a video feed. I can get audio only." Lochley went and stood in front of the main console, half-turned and signaled 'put it through'. A crackling sound filled the deck. A deep, English accented voice came over the speakers.

"This is Rear-Admiral Fent of the Imperial Star Destroyer _Intimidator_ to unknown space station. We have reason to believe that a fugitive vessel passed through your space approximately twelve Galactic hours ago. We do not expect you to have seen such a vessel before. Therefore, we shall send over schematics for the wanted vessel. If this ship is onboard your station, then we demand you hand it over to us. You have 5 minutes to respond." The speakers went silent. Almost immediately, Lochley's viewer screen turned on, showing the design of none other than the _Millenium Falcon_. Lochley turned her worried face to Solo.

"This is your ship isn't it?" she asked. Solo came over to the console, grimaced and nodded grimly.

"You've gotta say we aren't on board or something. Say you haven't seen us, or at least that we passed by the station completely!" Lochley smiled at him slightly.

"Don't worry. They don't have the ability to contact us visually. As long as they can't see you, you're safe." Determined, Lochley confidently punched the respond control, just as Corwin announced "Video feed is operational and online." The face of Admiral Fent promptly popped up on the console viewer screen. His face immediately contorted with anger.

"YOU! Han Solo! Swine! You were harbouring them! Turn them over at once or we shall not spare your lives!" This last comment was directed at Lochley who looked utterly surprised. Solo could only mutter 'you can of corrosion' as they watched the Imperial ordering his fighters launched.

"Attention _Intimidator_!" Lochley shouted, "This is Captain Elizabeth Lochley of the Earth Alliance station Babylon 5! This space is NEUTRAL terratory, I repeat, neutral! If you fire upon us, you will be formally declaring an act of war against us! Disengage immediately!" she called defiantly, but her words just skimmed over Fent's head. She tried to think of ways to end this peacefully, but she could just see one action able to be taken. There was no other way.

"Launch all fighters and create a defensive perimeter around the station," she told Corwin, "Tell them to fire at will, but only if fired upon! We'll do what Sheridan did when he broke away from Earth. We won't start this fight... but by God we'll finish it!"

The Cobra bay doors opened. One by one, all twenty eight Starfury's, young and old, rushed out to protect their home.

"Close the blast doors and activate the defence grid. Stage One Alert!" Powerful plasma cannons were forced into the vacuum of space and targeted the nearest TIE fighters. Interceptors stood by, ready to shot down incoming fire, and particle arrays warmed up ready to shoot down anything that was close enough. Lochley watched the Star Destroyer intently. She watched as fighters dropped from the belly of the beast. Many were similar to the ones that had initially been encountered. A ball and two large hexagons. There were three new types however. Another ball shaped fighter type closely followed the originals. These one seemed to have daggers attached to them. Another type had two cylinders and two small hexagons. And another one resembled niether of the first three. It looked like a conventional fighter craft, with two vertical forward swept wings. Han looked over all of the machines.

"Standard TIE fighters, Skipray Blastboats, new TIE Bombers and... my god! Interceptors! I thought those things were just a myth!" he exclaimed. Lochley knew this was a bad sign and she turned to Corwin for an update.

"How many hostiles?" she asked. Corwin shook his head slowly.

"Too many Captain. There are at least 60 hostiles coming this way. We're outnumbered." Lochley thought hard. She had to think of something. Calling for help would be wise, but she would only consider a distress call a last resort.

"Contact Draal," she called out suddenly, "Ask him if he can help us out." Corwin gave a nod of acknowledgement and began tapping buttons. The Minbari controlling the Great Machine on the planet below them might give them a chance.

Meanwhile, the first TIE's reached Alpha squad. Although they still used old Aurora Starfury's, they were just as maneuverable as the Thunderbolt's. But they were caught off-guard. The TIE's had closed in to virtually point-blank range at slow speed, then ripped up all but two of Alpha squads fighters. Echo, Delta and Zeta all witnessed this act, and immediatly attacked, not giving the other TIE's a chance at doing the same. The more agile 'Fury's took a heavy toll on the TIE's, but the sheer number of hostiles cost them several of their own.

"Captain," Corwin called, "Draal has responded. He cannot engage the fighters. His missiles are short range and his lasers cannot lock on to fighters. We're on our own." This incited several worried looks from Luke, Han and Leia. C-3PO and R2-D2 didn't give any looks, but R2 screamed and 3PO started babbling again. Lochley gave in.

"Send a distress call on ISA and EarthForce frequencies. Tell them they need to be battle ready. Send."

**Star Destroyer**_** Intimidator**_

The battle continued for 15 long minutes. The _Intimidator_ had started jamming as soon as the Distress Call was sent. In the time since the call, Echo Squad had been wiped out, a retreating Centauri freighter had been disabled (causing its pilot to start sending angry messages to the _Intimidator_) and TIE's had gotten close enough to B5 that the defense grid was having trouble locking on.

"Attention Babylon 5 Control. Most of your fighters have been destroyed. Your defensive weapons cannot lock on. Spare us the troble of boarding you and give us the REBELS!" shouted Fent through a microphone

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." came back an unknown voice that completely surprised the Imperial Admiral.

"Who is this? Identify yourself!" he screamed.

"Me? I'm the person who's gonna kick your sorry ass back to the stoneage!"

"Admiral!" called the XO, "We have three energy spikes in normal space! Unknown profiles!" Fent sniggered. 'Then let hell cometh' he thought.

**C'n'C, **_**Babylon 5**_

"We have three jump-points opening Captain!" Corwin exclaimed excitedly., "We have back-up!" The whole deck gave a sigh of relief.

"Who is it?" Luke asked.

"Reading two Earthforce signatures and one... no make that TWO ISA signatures. Reading Whitestar 23, EAS Nemesis and... The Excalibur aswell as the EAS Titans! Ivanova's back Captain! Ivanova's back!"

_**Intimidator**_** bridge**

"Four unknown contacts. One has similar signature to station fusion reactor." said the XO.

"This is Captain Susan Ivanova of the EAS Titans. Get the hell away from my old station! It may give me bad memories, but I sure as HELL won't let you destroy it!" Fent was amused at the womans girth.

"This is Rear-Admiral Fent on board the Star Destroyer _Intimidator_ to Ivanova... shouldn't you be in the galley?" he bellowed a laugh and gestured towards the other bridge crew and the Stormtroopers on deck to laugh as well, to which they all laughed heartily as the woman's face on screen contorted with frustration. As the laughter died down she spoke up, but said just two words.

"Screw. YOU!" And she plunged her finger down on a chair control.

The two missile pods on the sides of her Warlock class destroyer erupted with blue propellant and six missiles, three from each pod, flew at the unsuspecting Star Destroyer. Alarms sounded all over the bridge.

"Incoming missiles!" shouted the XO. Fent's eyes widened with horror.

"Everybody!" he shouted, "TAKE COVER!" just as the missiles struck home.

The entire ship shook with the impact. Lights burst and plasma vented. Fent was thrown to the floor including many others, but many held on. As the ship stopped vibrating, Fent lifted his head and looked around. White, armour clad bodies littered the floor, laid on by a bulkhead. A black astromech droid stood alone, whistling.

"Admiral? Are you alright?" Fent looked up to see the XO offering his hand to the fallen man. Fent took the XO's hand and pulled himself up, and brushed himself down.

"Yes... yes I'm quite alright, thank you," he said, "Damage report!" he said firmly. The situation wasn't good.

"Power reserves crippled, major hull damage to tractor beam sectors. Hanger is breached. But we can still fight." Fent scrunched his lips up and nodded.

"Then target flak cannons on remaining enemy fighters." he ordered.

"Sir, new contacts are launching extra fighters. Our TIE's are being outnumbered." the XO explained blandly. Fent stared at him, eyes narrowed.

"All the more reason to get those flak turrets operational!" The XO jumped, saluted quickly and scurried off.

All over the ships hull, hatches and doors opened, revealing laser cannons, concussion missile launchers and the occasional proton torpedo battery. As the X shaped fighters flew overhead, these weapons opened up on them. Many fell in the first volley, but the rest soon started dodging the fire.

The bridge lurched as dozens of particle rounds slammed into the shields. The XO held onto a computer console.

"Reading three serperate types of fighters Sir!" he relayed, "Two are very similar. They both utilise particle pulse weapons, though one has a tandem cockpit configuration. Those are the ones currently firing on us! The third type is concentrating on our fighters. It seems much more suited to that duty. It is completely different to the first two types. This one is armed with neutronic cannons!" Neutronic cannons? The Empire had sought for years to replace the venerable tibanna laser systems. The plasma was adequate, but lacked punch. The Empire wanted fighters that could essentially be deployed in groups of two and be used to take down destroyers and similar vessels by themselves. These neutronic cannons were fabulous. Way ahead of their time. Each stray shot punched a hole in the shields. This is what the Empire wanted.

"How many of that third type are there?" Fent asked, "I want to capture one." The XO gazed at his screen and replyed without looking at his superior.

"Just four Admiral." That was all?

"Order our fighters to disable them. Prepare remote recovery craft to tow them to the auxillary docking bay. Kill the pilots." The XO punched the orders into his computer.

"Orders sent Admiral."

**ISA **_**Excalibur**_

Captain Matthew Gideon watched the battle intently on his chair viewer. One of the Anla' Shok Nial's had been disabled. The other three were still alive and kicking and protecting their wounded comrade. This wasn't, however, the best course of action and they were quickly disabled as well. Gideon thought it odd that these 'TIE' fighter didn't finish them off. His train of thought was then interrupted by Lt. John Matheson.

"Sir," Matheson said, "We are picking up four new contacts exiting the star destroyer. They appear to be unarmed drones Sir." Drones? Maint bots? Pointless in the heat of battle.

"Ignore them for now Lt, but do target them. If they pose any serious threat, then we will engage them. At long range naturally. Get me a profile on them just in case."

"Done and done Sir. Hmm. That's strange. They seem to have large claws on them. Shouldn't be a problem though." Naturally. Gideon chuckled to himself.

"Why put claws on a combat vessel? Theres no point, unless they're the equivilent of-" Gideon choked on the words that were in his throat, "Salvage Fury's! They're equal in number, they have claws, there's only one explanation: they want the Nial's!" John looked at Matthew, confused.

"I don't see why," John began, before he lightened up and the obvious truth hit smack bang in the face, "Ouch!" he cried as the truth hit him, " Of course! The Nial's have advanced drives and weapons. Scans indicate the star destroyer has clumsy gravity generators and ion engines. With Minbari technology, who knows what trouble they could create!"

Gideon pressed a control on his chairs armrest and spoke as a tone signaled that a general communication was online.

"Attention! This is Captain Gideon aboard the _Excalibur_! The Imperials are trying to capture Whitestar 23's Nial fighters! Protect them at all costs! We cannot allow them to gain that technology!"

The drones didn't last long after that. Four Thunderbolts from the Nemesis intercepted the salvage drones and blew them into dust. The star destroyer launched more, but all the fighters alike destroyed each and every one of them.

"Don't worry Gideon," the voice of the Nemesis captain came over the bridge speakers, "We got 'em." Gideon smiled. Good old Captain Nistlerooy of Holland. The Earth Alliance's best in his opinion.

"ALL SHIPS!" Gideon cried, his crew looking up at him, "I am assuming command! On my mark, fire at the destroyer. 3... 2... 1... MARK!"

**Star Destroyer **_**Intimidator**_**, B5 space**

Fent was quite grumpy. The salvage droids had been shattered, and his supply of TIE's and Skipray's was dangerously low. He would order more to be built, but the production facilties were destroyed, thanks to those missiles.

"Sir!" shouted the XO, "We are crippled! Recommend we retreat into the vortex!" Fent turned to face the officer, his eyes bright with anger.

"Never! We WILL take those Rebels whether they like it or not!" he screamed defiantly, "There is just one way to win this battle. Target the most powerful enemy vessel and fire all main batteries!" Now he meant business.

"POWER SURGE!" cried out an Ensign. All four capital ships had opened fire on the _Intimidator_. For a moment, it seemed like time had stopped. Fent realised he was going to die, unknown and as a deserter of the Empire. Then a massive beam of green-yellow energy hit the ship. There was an almighty bang. It bored through every single layer of armour and deck plating it came across and punched through the other side. The massive Destroyer shook violently, shaking itself apart. Other smaller bangs occured. Fent had been thrown to the floor once again. He yelled in agony as the bone in his arm snapped as his arm twisted backwards. He held himself together as he got up, undeterred by the pain. He looked around the bridge in dismay. The astromech had been blown to pieces when a girder fell on top of it. The XO had miraculously survived however.

"Admiral, we have taken severe damage. We cannot sustain powere for much longer." he explained.

"How much power is there?" Fent demanded.

"Enough for a single turbolaser blast and one sustained hyperdrive leg. But not much else."

"Do what damage we can to any ship you get sights on first," Fent said, "Then get us back to Imperial space."

"Sir we can't. The astromech deployment tubes are severed. We're stuck here." Fent looked at his feet in dispair.

"Then we have no choice but to retreat into unknown space. Fire that shot and begin emergency 180 degree turn. Once complete, go to hyperspace." The XO nodded, knowing a single turbolaser shot wasn't going to kill a destroyer sized vessel.

Aye Sir." he said. He ran to the weapons console and pushed its dead operator to the side. He targeted a vessel and pressed the fire command, "Shot away!"

**ISA **_**Excalibur**_

Gideon watchd as the Star Destroyer slowly started to turn. It had just fired a single green pulse into space and that seemed to be easily interceptable. He pressed the general hail control on his seat.

"All ships, prepare to disable the destroyer. Nistlerooy, we would appreciate some breaching pods." he heard Nistlerooy chuckle ocer the speakers.

"You want 'em, we got 'em. Just be mindful though. Our lauch bay hasn't been too well lately. We won't be able to launch our Pods for at least 5 minutes"

"Understood Captain. Launch those Pods as soon as you can." This was gonna be a cakewalk.

**Meanwhile...**

"Captain, that pulse is headed our way." the Captain shrugged.

"So what. One pulse shot never killed anything bigger than a Starfury."

"Captain," shouted the officer at the science station, "Scanners indicate that pulse has far more power than all of our weapons systems combined! It reads as over 50,000 gigawatts of pure plasma energy! Sir! We will never survive that!"

The Captains eyes widened in horror. "Evasive maneuvers! Get us out of range NOW!"

"IT'S TOO LATE!" screamed the First Officer. The whole bridge crew stared at the viewer screen in utter fright, too scared to peel their eyes away from the thing that would ultimately kill them all.

No-one screamed as the ship blew apart.

**Babylon 5, C'n'C**

Leia watched in shock as the turbolaser blast succesfully hit its target. As the green bolt passed through its victim, the ship seemed to ripple. Then, section by section, exlosins ripped the grey machine to atoms. She looked around the deck. Luke was holding his head in his hands. Han's jaw had dropped. Chewie whimpered. All 3PO could say was 'Oh My'. Corwin held his composure, but Lochley was struggling for words. Finally she spluttered out the words in her throat.

"My... God. They... destroyed her in one shot. They destroyed her in ONE damned SHOT!" Only Shadow and Vorlon vessels had been known to do that before. Were these people the legendary Hand? The whole fleet was still reeling in shock when the Star Destroyer just disappeared.


	3. Aftermaths

**Babylon 5, August 4th, 2268, 3:20am, 5 hours after Star Destroyer's disappearance**

Lochley sat in her office, sullen and diminished. The few hours of troubled sleep had been plagued with the destruction of the _Nemesis_. Poor Nistlerooy and his crew hadn't seen it coming. 'God... an Omega class destroyer... gone in one shot,' she thought. Such power... it was unprecedented. The Rebels had been equally surprised. When told that an Omega had armour up to 10 metres thick, their jaws had dropped. It had been seen, however, that the turbolaser blast hit the ship squarely on the nose. The EAS _Pollux_ had been destroyed when a Whitestar collided with its nose section. But the fact the shot had bored through the entire length of _Nemesis_ was astonishing. Nothing could do that.

"We offer our sincere condolences," Luke had uttered solemnly, "We shall leave at once." The troupe turned to make good to their word.

"No wait!" Zack had called after them, "They come back for us. We need some protection. Hell, they might bring a fleet of a thousand ships. We can't win against that. Even with the Minbari on our side, they'll most likely flatten us. Couldn't you get your people to lend a few ships, protect us for a while, until we're certain they won't come back?"

Leia turned back, her face bearing no good news.

"I'm sorry Zack, but the Rebellion has few ships as it is. But I shall try to convince Admiral Ackbar to spare a cruiser or two. But that is the best we can do. I am sorry." With a bow, she turned and followed the troupe into the docking bay to depart. Five minutes later, they were through the jumpgate and back in their own universe.

That was five hours ago. Every second that went by, Lochley felt worse and worse. They couldn't win.

**Star Destroyer **_**Intimidator**_**, Asteroid field on the Outer Rim**

It had been many hours since the short hyperspace jump had been made from Babylon 5. The hyperspace drives had given out after a couple of minutes, but that was all that was required. At sublight speeds, they had found a dense asteroid field on this galaxy's rim.

Here, the crew of the ship started repairs with what little resources they had. Mining drones had been dispatched into the field to retrieve whatever elements and compounds that might be here. Analysis of the materials brought back pointed out that this field had once been a planet, destroyed by a planet killing device similar to the Death Star. Fent found that interesting. That one of the races in this galaxy had a planet killer? Fascinating!

Sadly, none of the discovered materials could build an astromech. Every single one of the ships R2, R3 and R5 droids had been obliterated. Research was trying to adapt mouse droids for the task of dialling one of those hyper gates or whatever they were called, but so far, each of them had run away and crashed into a wall. Still, there was good progress attaching harvested iron to the hull. That would last long enough to get to the nearest Imperial outpost... wherever it was. It seemed that Fent couldn't win against this infernal galaxy. Everytime something went right, two things went wrong. Alarms sounded. Fent spun round to see a blue vortex blossom into existence.

"They fond us!" he cried, "All Hands... Prepare to be boarded!" All over the wrecked ship, officers pulled out their sidearms and stormtroopers powered up their blasters. Even a few old Seperatist B1 battle droids had the dust blown off them, powered up and given weapons. The ship was ready. All they had to do was wait... and wait... and wait.

But nothing happened.

"Sir," pondered the XO, "They are not... attacking Sir. Scanners read no energy build up... yet." Fent gazed at the non-hostile ship through the scopes. It was a golden colour, with blue engines on two long arms. It had a command deck that looked like a thorn. It looked reptilian almost. There were some smaller vessels aswell, that looked like sad flowers, five sort of 'claws' went almost the entire length of their necks. At the tip of the necks, was a glowing blue bulb of energy. A irregular beeping rang out.

"Communication sir. They are speaking in five different languages, one of which is Basic." What? How did these aliens know Basic? It was troubling, but Fent was not shaken.

"Put them through Mr. Koskan. Let's hear what they have to say." The XO nodded and pressed the recieve button. A deep, yet echoey voice spoke to the Imperials.

"This is the Drakh carrier _Rr'Dtesh_ to unidentified ship. What is your business in defiling our forefathers grave?"

**Dum dum dum. Not looking good is it now?**


	4. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

**OK Guys, This fanfic is ON HIATUS. The Babylon 5 is the only thing that's keeping me going on this. The Star Wars bit does give a bit of a kick, but I don't find it as satisfying anymore. Don't lose hope just yet though! I will update again at some point in the future. I have two other projects that I'd much rather be doing. That is the reason why I take so long to update. I get bored **_**very**_** quickly.**


	5. READ THIS CHAPTER (it's important)

OK, guys, today, something very bad happened. I cannot guarantee I can continue my stories. I wish I had more control over this situation, but as it happens, it's my stepfather who is controlling me. I might not have a bed to sleep on by the time you read this. Stick close to me guys, stick close. I am having a terrible time


	6. News from Fanatica

**Hi guys.**

_Lone Warrior News_

**I have to admit, I have not progressed with this story much further. Unfortunately, my interests in HTTYD have waned considerably, but I am still hoping to continue this story. To show you I still care about you, I am putting together a sneak-peek at one of the idea's for a later chapter, though it is still far from being implemented into the story yet.**

**The upcoming 'proper' chapter will also be the last to implement the 1st person narrative format. I believe it is the main cause for my inability to continue this story.**

_Physical Impossibilities News_

**Ah yes, my CHERUB fanfic. Guess what? Lost interest. This is the story of my fucking life guys...**

_Sisterly Bonds News_

**The next chapter is coming along slowly. I've been watching the hell out of Evangelion. Don't worry, tonight is the last one I'll be watching for a while, at least until the english dub for Evangelion 3.0 comes out. But not even NGE can stop my love of TANKS!**

_SpinnyTrek News_

**Ehhhhh, there is none. Lost Interest... again.**

_The Time of Sorrow News_

**Recently been watching a bit of B5, so I might begin putting this one together again.**


End file.
